


Podfic: Caramel

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of aiwritingfic's "Caramel".</p><p> <i>Sweet caramel-flavored fluff.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Caramel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caramel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325524) by [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic). 



Download: [MP3](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/mmmdraco-caramel.mp3) (Right click, save as.)


End file.
